


Мисс Блэк

by Jell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2019, Fem!Sirius Black - Freeform, Femdom, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyjuice Potion, Sirius Black Lives
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: Блэк вернулся из Арки… или вернулась
Relationships: Sirius Black/Lucius Malfoy, fem!Sirius Black/Lucius Malfoy
Kudos: 13





	Мисс Блэк

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2019 для команды Гарри Поттера

— Я не твоя милая бывшая женушка, ты понял, Малфой?

— Давно понял, Блэк.

Она ухмыльнулась. Люциус до сих пор не мог решить, кто этот новый, вернувшийся из Арки Блэк, – он или она? И ему казалось, что Блэк тоже этого до конца не понимает. 

У прежнего Сириуса Блэка были длинные волосы, насмешливый взгляд, очаровательная ухмылка и классная задница. У нынешней – Сири — Блэк волосы были срезаны почти под корень, во взгляде — мрак, на губах — оскал маньяка, а ее красивую маленькую грудь оказалось так удобно держать в ладонях. 

Как и раньше, Блэк любила маггловскую одежду и мотоциклы, так же ругалась и так же бесподобно трахалась. Она так же больно кусалась, впиваясь зубами в плечи, а вот царапалась намного больнее. Впивалась ногтями так, словно жаждала разорвать на части. Отметины заживали бы долго, но не заживали вовсе, потому что Блэк их постоянно обновляла.

Так же, как раньше, она умела превращаться в огромную лохматую псину, способную найти Люциуса где угодно. И эта псина все еще любила, когда ее чесали, и доверчиво тыкалась прохладным носом в ладонь.

Люциус ненавидел эту новую Блэк почти так же сильно, как старого. Когда она обвивала его талию длинными ногами, ему казалось, что она хочет его задушить. Когда он входил в нее, он будто жаждал пронзить ее насквозь, разорвать, поработить. Она только смеялась. Откидывалась назад и насаживалась, насаживалась на него в том темпе, который нравился именно ей. Люциус пил ее губы, ее стройную шелковую шею, нежную грудь, мягкие плечи, острые ключицы. Брал ее всю, стонал, когда она сжимала его внутри, будто жаждала удержать в себе вечность.

Они никогда не говорили о том, что Блэк видела на той стороне, почему и как вернулась. Люциус иногда боялся, что именно по его душу. И что это не Блэк, а сама Смерть скалилась и кричала, когда он терзал ее губами между ног, проникал языком в мягкие, сочные складки, доводя до исступления. 

Когда они целовались, Блэк словно возвращала ему молодость, дарила силы, но отнимала душу и разум. Люциус был будто околдован. Он даже в какой-то момент настолько сошел с ума, что сделал ей предложение. Прямо в постели, даже не вынув члена из ее расслабленного лона. Блэк подняла его на смех.

— Я не одна из твоих дур-поклонниц, мне на хрен не нужны твоя фамилия, род, деньги и прочее дерьмо. Мне нравится твой хрен и нравится, как ты трахаешься, а жениться из-за такой мелочи — это надо совсем голову потерять.

Блэк будто обиделась после этого, не приходила почти месяц, но потом вернулась.

Их связь не одобрял никто. Цисси бросила Люциусу в лицо обручальное кольцо, когда застала новоявленную кузину в их супружеской постели, Драко перестал с ним разговаривать и отвечать на письма. Блэк разрушила его только-только собранную из обломков жизнь, но Люциус никогда ее не обвинял.

Он знал, у той похожие проблемы. Поттер ее не понимал, Уизли – боялись, в Министерстве считали скорее за странное чудовище, чем за обычного волшебника… ведьму. И только у Люциуса голову сносило настолько, что он забывал всю мистическую чушь, чтобы вновь и вновь быть с ней, с ним… 

— Подставляй свою тощую задницу, Малфой. А то из-за этого бабского тела ты давно не получал того, чего заслужил.

И Люциус подчинялся, просил трахнуть его, раскрыть, взять, только бы Блэк снова ощутила себя той, кем была раньше. Пока она была с ним, он мог позволить себе забыть о давно сдохшем Лорде, разрушенной жизни, потерявших все друзьях и знакомых. Пока Блэк рядом, он знал, что не одинок, но не верил, что сможет удержать ее, если та захочет уйти. 

Но она не уходила. Возвращалась снова и снова, оскорбляла, материлась, обзывала бесполезным павлином, а потом набрасывалась, чтобы забыться в горячке страсти.

— Почему я? – как-то спросил Люциус, когда Блэк в очередной раз надиралась огневиски в его спальне.

— Только с тобой я еще чувствую себя мужиком. Все остальные на хрен забыли, кто я. Гарри вполне устраивает и крестная. Молли начала сватать какого-то ублюдочного клерка. Я уж подумываю слинять к магглам и поменять пол…

— Есть же магические способы.

Блэк рассмеялась.

— Ага. Самый верный я уже попробовал – больше не хочу. На хрен. 

Люциус прикинул, что он знает о меняющих пол зельях, и мысленно согласился — на хрен.

— А если оборотное?

— Я не хочу быть каким-то левым мужиком, я хочу снова стать самим собой, Малфой.

— Но для начала ты мог бы попробовать стать… мной?

Блэк заржала.

— Я даже не подозревал, насколько ты себя любишь. Все мечтаешь, чтобы тебя трахнул ты сам?

Люциус только чудом не покраснел. Послал Блэк к черту. Но о разговоре не забыл. 

Он начал искать, аппарировал в разные места и часами сидел на улице, все выискивая в толпе похожие лица. Верил, что где-нибудь когда-нибудь встретит нужный облик. 

Ему повезло, когда он уже отчаялся, а характер Блэк стал совсем невыносимым. Этого маггла – высокого с яркими светлыми глазами — он заметил в Неаполе. Он был чуть более смугл и немного ниже, чем тот Блэк, которого Люциус помнил, но лучшего варианта почти за год не встретилось. После легкого Конфундуса и Обливиэйта он стал обладателем пучка темных волос.

И через месяц подлил зелье Блэк в огневиски. Отплевавшись и чуть не придушив Люциуса голыми руками, Блэк вдруг увидел себя в зеркало и застыл. Потрогал пальцами лицо, волосы, а потом окинул Люциуса безумным взглядом и набросился.

— Мне. Это. Не нужно! – кричал он, иступленно вбиваясь в его тело. – Что, так мечтал о члене в заднице? Так получай!

Это было больно и больше походило на изнасилование, Но Люциус терпел, пока Блэк не кончит. 

Он оторвался от Люциуса и опустился на пол. Лицо было искажено яростью, в глазах стояли слезы. Люциус селя рядом и обнял его. 

— Это все равно не я, — сказал Блэк.

— Мне не важно, как ты выглядишь и какого ты пола, Блэк. 

— Врешь. Ты всегда врешь.

— Я только хочу, чтобы и для тебя это перестало иметь значение. Ты – Блэк, ты – это ты, остальное не важно. Зелье — только если тебе будет чего-то не хватать.

Блэк горько рассмеялся и сжал ладонью уже мягкий член.

— Ты всегда умел приспосабливаться, Малфой. Похоже, решил научить этому и меня?

— Возможно, именно поэтому ты и ходишь ко мне, Блэк?

— Мне казалось — просто чтобы трахаться.

— А мне казалось, чтобы наконец принять себя. Думаю, теперь у тебя есть все шансы.


End file.
